The biochemical changes that occur during organ preservation at hypothermic temperature result in loss of viability upon transplantation. In this study we are attempting to understand the mechanism of induction of these changes and their exact nature. During the coming year we plan to study the role of lysosomal enzyme activation, lysosomal fragility and chemical suppression of lysosomal-linked reaction in organ preservation. Not only is metabolism suppression by hypothermia an important principle of successful organ storage, but equally important for long-term preservation may be chemical suppression of metabolism.